Authentication is a process by which a system verifies the identity of a systems administrator, or user, who wishes to access the system. The authentication process may include determination of whether user, e.g., a systems administrator is in fact, who, or what it is declared to be. For instance, the authentication may be implemented using credentials, which is can be composed of a User ID and Password of the systems administrator. Authentication may also be implemented with Smart Cards, an Authentication Server, or even a Public Key Infrastructure or other methods. In private and public computer networks, such as, the Internet, authentication is commonly performed through the use of logon passwords. In general, knowledge of the password is assumed to guarantee that the user is authenticated. Users initially register for authentication of the system, or are registered by someone else, using an assigned or self-declared password. Further, on each subsequent use of the system, the user must know and use the previously declared password for accessing the system.